Lester Knight in Another World
by BigSexyLucario
Summary: Based on Eric Chahi's Another World. Action adventure with romance between Lester and Buddy! Possible sex in later chapters! Will try and continue of I can.


Hey everyone. Sorry for the lack of stories recently. I've been really busy with things, but I appreciate all the support. Today I'm trying something a little different. This is my first non Pokemon fanfic. I hope all of you who are following me for those can still enjoy this. This is a M/M fanfic based on one of my personal favorite indie games: Another Word. It was created by Eric Chahi in 1990 and was rereleased recently as well. The game is honestly one of the most emotional and cinematic games I've ever played, and experiencing it with friends and members of the fanbase was a big part of what brought me out of my depression. So obviously, you can tell that this game means a huge amount to me, and there are some absolutely amazing fanfics and Art out there based on these characters, so I just hope I can capture some of their awesome relationship with this fic. I'm sorry for the long intro, I promise this fic will be long enough to make up for it. And I plan to continue it if it garners enough support!

The moon shines brightly on my hood as I pull into the empty lot. The only building in the vast nothingness is a run down, brick shelter. Inside you can see the glow of advanced and futuristic technology. Stepping out of the car, I have to take a moment to appreciate the serenity of this night. Everything is calm, peaceful and thought provoking. Tonight is the night, I've been working my entire life for this moment. I enter the elevator, leading to the heart of my lab. Stepping into the room, I enter a password and am welcomed in. The sizzling and beeping of strange ancient technology fills my ears, and bright red light engulfs my body.

"Good evening professor. I see you have driven here in your Ferrari."

I step out of the bright light, and take a seat at my holographic screen. Years of research have been spent here, alone with only the green text for a friend. But I am dedicated. I will never give up in my search, until I make a discovery that changes the lives of everyone in the world.

"Run Experiment y/n?"

I hit y.

Outside, lightning strikes. The lab sizzles and cracks as bolts of lightning rock it on its foundations. The building is engulfed by blue light, traveling inside its inner mechanisms. Bouncing around the inner corridors, the bolt strikes the power source right at its core!

The entire room is engulfed in blue hot lightning.

Lester Knight Chaykin disappears from his lab. He has been taken to Another World.

I'm awake, or more precisely, I think I am. I can see nothing, yet I know that I'm not asleep. My eyes won't open, and I feel as if I am floating. A burning lightning sensation engulfs my entire body. I try to scream but I cannot open my mouth. I am in a dark blue body of water, I can see this, but I can barely summon the will to move. Unfortunately, I have encouragement. Long black tentacles grab at my legs, burning my skin and forcing me to swim my way out of this nightmare.

I grab onto the top of this strange pool, and fall onto the ground above. When I open my eyes again, I cannot move. I am in the middle of nowhere. There are strange birds, large pools of water like the one I left, and 2 moons shine an uncomfortable glow on my body. Where am I?

The tentacle grabs a hold of my leg. I curse and shove my fingernail into it. It barely lets go, but I am able to squirm free from it. Above me, a strange ape like creature stares at me from its pedestal. It turns and runs the other way. I decide to follow it. It's significantly faster than me, and I am burdened greatly by strange black slugs. They cling to my shoes, but running enough they let go and give up. I finally reach the creatures home. It hops down from above and growls at me, showing it's horrific fangs and red eyes. All I know is I need to run. I hop over the eels and back to where I started. Running further than this, I see a cliff face. Scared to be eaten. I jump, only for my hands to grab hold of a green vine. It carries me back to the pools, the black creature in tow. My legs feel as if they will fall off. I have to keep running. I don't know where I am going, but I must. I enter the creatures domain again, like a sick repeating cycle. The creature behind me emanates a horrible screech as a laser passes by me and hits it. I am greeted by a strange man in a hood. I raise my hand to say hello. He stares harshly at me, judging me, and a shot knocks me out cold.

I wake up in a cage suspended above the air. My vision clears up, and I am greeted by a strange creature. He stares at me, almost as if he is trying to figure out what I am. I feel my heart race in my chest. Is he like the others? Will he try and hurt me? Why does his stare make me doubt this? His skin is grey, and his body is large and defined. I see him eye me curiously, almost as if he has decided I am no longer dangerous. I see his arm begin to move, and his hand raise. I tense, and back up into the cage. He offers his hand to me, still letting his calm demeanor and curious nature overtake the small cage. I feel my body push me to accept his offer. I hold his hand, softly, and I feel him grip my hand back. His expression has not changed, but yet, I feel as if he is a friend.

Without provocation, I decided we will escape from here.

To be continued.


End file.
